Robert and Kara
by Travis 2014
Summary: Robert and Kara are in love. Idea from TheUlitmateCombo.
1. Chapter 1

Robert and Kara

* * *

An idea from TheUltimateCombo. Robert is Arthur's adopted brother who is in love with a girl named Kara. They are both Aardvarks. He, Arthur, Buster, Francine, and Ladonna are walking to school as always. They arrived at school and went inside went to their lockers and went in Mr. Ratburn's classroom. 5 minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in. Later at recess.

"Arthur i am in love with Kara," said Robert, "I hope she loves me."  
"I say talk to her," said Arthur, "She if she does or not."  
"I am a bit nervous about it," said Robert, "Is that normal?"  
"I heard it is," said Arthur, "You will be fine."

Robert went over to her and started talking to her. To see if she loves him or not. He is a bit nervous about it. She can tell he is. She does love him after all. So she said yes. He is happy about that. After recess came lunch. They went in the Cafeteria.

"Them two seem in love," said Muffy, "Is that true?"  
"They sure are," said Arthur, "That is true."  
"Remember Arthur you have me," said Francine, "Remember that?"  
"Yes i sure do Francine," said Arthur, "Now them two as well."  
"That is true," said Francine, "They are right for each other like us."

After lunch they all went back to the classroom for History class. They will soon have a History class. Mr. Ratburn loves giving test. As well as tons of homework. Brain is the only one that like that.

"Yes we will have a History test in a week," said Mr. Ratburn, "Study well for it."  
"Well i can help them study," said Brain, 'If that is okay?"  
"I say yes to that," said Mr. Ratburn, "Studying is a good thing."

After school they went to go study at Brain's house. They got permission first. See what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert and Kara

* * *

Robert and Kara belongs to TheUlitmateCombo not me. The next day at the Read house Arthur and Robert went outside met with their friends and walking to school. He has a love letter for Kara. She will also have one for him. They are indeed in love.

"Think she will like this?" said Robert, "Or will she not?"  
"It is good," said Arthur, "She will like it."  
"I am still a bit nervous," said Robert, "Just not as much as yesterday."  
"That is good," said Arthur, 'She loves you after all."

They got to the school and went inside. Went to their lockers where Robert put the note in Kara's locker. He has one in his. Then they went in Mr. Ratburn's class. Kara came in that classroom. She is in their class after all. Mr. Ratburn came in. The lessons soon began. They always will study for a week. Even on Saturday and Sunday. Later came recess.

"Kara is coming," said Arthur, "She looks happy."  
"She sure does," said Francine, "That is a good sign."  
"It always is," said Muffy, "She is happy."  
"I am also happy," said Robert, "A good sign it is."

She and him are now a couple. They know they look good together. They are now both very happy. They will have a school dance coming up. Them 4 will go to it. Along with Buster and Ladonna. They are looking forward to that. After the test that is. They will study together for it. Then get ready for that dance.

"Remember we must study for that test," said Brain, "All of us that is."  
"Of course after school right?" said Arthur, "Or right now?"  
"I say both," said Brain, "No reason we can't."  
"Now is good," said Sue Ellen, "So yes to that."

After school they went to go study for that test. Next chapter we skip to test day. See what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert and Kara

* * *

Arthur, Robert, Buster, Francine, and Ladonna are walking to school the morning of the test. They have time to study a bit more during recess to make sure they pass. They went inside went to their lockers and went in the classroom. Five minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in. He took roll call and began the lessons.

A bit later, the gang was at recess, discussing their plans to study for the test even more.

"We need study more on the test guys," said Brain.  
"Okay, Brain." said Robert, "I guess that sounds like a plan. What about you Kara?  
"Mm, Hmm!"said Kara, Whatever you say, Robert."  
Robert cleared his throat, and Arthur said, "Then it's settled. Well, time to study!"

Everyone in that class began to study. They all studied until it was time for lunch. When it was just five minutes left, they decided to study just a bit more to make sure of themselves. After lunch they then took the test.

"Class it is time for that test," said Mr. Ratburn, "And now Brain pass these around."  
"Yes sir," Brain said.

Brain passed out the test. It was time to begin it. They were prepared to ace it. They were a little nervous but it wasn't anything to write about. They were sure that they would pass it after all. All except Buster, who was certain that he would fail.

"Well I see your all done," said Mr. Ratburn, "Brain collect the test. Grades will be in tomorrow."  
"Yes sir," said Brain, "As you say sir."  
"Good." Mr. Ratburn said.

After school they were walking home, talking about the test.

"I hope I didn't fail," lamented Arthur, "I really hope I passed it."  
"I am with you, brother." said Robert.  
"I think we all passed," said Brain, "I hope so anyway."  
"We studied hard," said Francine, "With all the work we did, we have to pass it."

Kara just listened as the others talked. She thought hard about how she did on the test. If she failed , her dad would skin her alive, and would lecture her about responsibility. She hoped to God, that she would pass.

A/N: Next chapter the test results are in. See what happens next. This chapter was edited by TheUlitmateCombo.


End file.
